


Seas Are Mere Distance, If That's What Keeps Us Apart

by TurquoiseTooru (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Argentinas volleyball league San Juan’s setter Oikawa, California student Iwaizumi, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hanamaki is so done, Happy Ending, Homesickness, Iwaizumi is a BAMF, Iwaizumi is good at comforting, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Oikawa is a little shit, Oikawa is stressed out, Oikawas love dogs, One-Shot, Original Characters - Freeform, Returning Home, Time-Skip Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TurquoiseTooru
Summary: Being away from home is painful. Being away from youd love ones is worse. Even the happiest memories from past comes back every night as horrible nightmare. So, it's better to be back to your roots once in a while.Or, Oikawa desperately misses the warmth of home in the cold and stressful days in Argentina. Good thing, he has Iwaizumi to comfort him. But how does both of the homesick men feel when they are finally home? Incredible, that's for sure.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 18





	Seas Are Mere Distance, If That's What Keeps Us Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year everyone!!! So I'm back with a new fic after 3 weeks. And thank you guys for so many hits on my last fic, I didn't really think of having 20+ kudos on such a small one-shot, so thank you one again!
> 
> So this is a fic about timeskip iwaoi, San Juan’s setter Oikawa and California student and trainee Iwaizumi. Hope you guys enjoy!

Oikawa couldn’t sleep.

No, it was not because he was sick or anything. He just couldn’t sleep.

He had this heavy feeling in his chest. And it didn’t seem to go away easily. He turned and tossed in his bed. But it was still no use. He finally decided to give up. He got up from his bed and walks into the small balcony of his two roomed apartment. He leaned against the railing.

It was the month July, and the cold waves of winter could be already noticed in Buenos Aires, fogs where forming around Oikawa and he could feel his lungs freeze from the chilled weather. Man, he might catch a cold in this weather. He sighed. Summer in Japan must’ve been already started. He thought. The warm atmosphere of his hometown, the new fresh leaves in the trees, the sunny days– damn, he missed all of these so much. He sighed, the heavy feeling in his chest just tightened more.

I should talk to someone perhaps, he suggested himself, that might work. He picked up his phone from the nightstand, and scrolled down through his log, before he realized he knew who would be the best person to talk with now, who he wanted to talk right now.

He quickly searched the contract ‘Iwa-chan~’ and tapped the ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

“Urgh– what– Hello?!” Oikawa heard Iwaizumi’s sleepish groggy voice.

Was he sleeping? Oikawa quickly looked at the clock, hmm, 9:30 pm, strange, Hajime never goes to bed this early. Is he sick?

“Oi Tooru,” Iwaizumi called for Oikawa, “ What’s up? Everything good there?” He said groggily.

“Yeah, where you sleeping?” Oikawa responded.

“Hm? Oh.” Iwaizumi said realizing, “Must’ve dozed off, my days are kinda being stressful recently, classes, training, assignments– these are just so pressuring.” He said with a sigh, “Anyways, what the heck are you doing awake at this hour?! It’s nearly 2 there! Don’t you have practice tomorrow?” He said habitually.

“Calm down Iwa-chan,” Oikawa teased, “You even remember the time difference? I’m flattered.”

“Of course I do.” Iwaizumi said, “Why don’t you take care of yourself a bit instead of teasing me at this hour?”

“Iwa-chan, are you my mom?” Oikawa teased again.

“Oikawa, I swear–”

“It’s just that,” Oikawa said in a serious tone, “I can’t sleep.”

“Huh?”

“It’s just– I don’t know, there is this feeling in my chest, it just won’t get away– and you see– it’s really lonely here,” Oikawa tried to make Iwaizumi understand, “If I were at home, I would’ve been with everyone, my family, friends, maybe with you.” He sniffed, “I just miss everyone so much, I miss everything. Now it must be summer at home, we could’ve been there now, we could have so much fun.” He sighed, “Instead, I’m stuck here, in this freezing weather of Buenos. I can’t do this Iwa, I want to go back home so bad.” Oikawa said, tears falling down from his eyes as he says.

“Tooru listen–” Iwaizumi said, “I know it’s hard, like come on, the boring autumn in California, these yellow leaves and stressful workdays, these are completely wrecking my head. I miss home too, I miss it so much,” he said sadly. “But what can we do, I have classes and exams, you too also have a match after 3 months right? We can’t go back now maybe, but when we get a long holiday, we can totally go back to Japan.” He said assuringly.

“We can?” Oikawa asked, sniffing.

“Of course, you know what– We’ll go back to Japan together!”

“Really?”

“Sure! Why not! Once I’m done with my exams, manage a week-off. We’ll go back home, ok Tooru?”

“Fine, Hajime.” Oikawa said, laughing at Iwaizumi’s naiveness.

“It’s settle then,” Iwaizumi said, “Now please, GO TO SLEEP.”

“OK, OK, I AM GOING.” Oikawa said, “Hey Iwa?”

“What now?”

“I love you.”

“Huh? I love you too okay,” Iwaizumi said, “But please take some rest now.”

“Fine, Good night Iwa,” Oikawa said, “love you.”

“Love ya too baby, Sleep well,” Iwaizumi said before cutting the phone.

Oikawa tossed his phone over the nightstand before lying down on the bed, he felt better than before now, and also a little tired too, he thought what Iwaizumi said, a vacation to Japan, it would be nice, he thought, but managing a week-off, his practice, Iwa’s classes, is that even possible? He sighed. Oh well, he gave up on thinking, and finally decided to sleep.

~~~

Oikawa couldn’t believe it.

Even though is was quite possible, still he didn’t actually thought that he’ll be able to come home. For a long time at least. He thought he’ll be stuck in here forever, lonely and sad. He was completely stressed out, and it was also noticed by his teammates and others, it was also effecting his games. So when his coach called for him, he thought he was busted for sure.

But, oh boy, he totally wasn’t expecting to hear what the Argentine man said.

“Mr.Oikawa, if you don’t have any much important work at Argentina, why don’t you have a vacation?”

That one simple line made Oikawa’s insides twist and twirl in happiness, but still, the statement was so good he just couldn’t get himself to believe it.

“But Sir, we have a important tournament coming in 3 months, are you sure you want to send me on a vacation?” Oikawa asked.

“Well, as I’ve seen from your previous games, you’ve been pretty distracted lately, and it might hamper your game later. So I want you to take a break and relax. I’m giving you two weeks off, go to a different place, maybe you’re hometown. Then you can come and join us once again.” He explain to Oikawa his advice, which Oikawa was more than happy to obey.

The next story is pretty short. After Oikawa confirmed his vacation break, he straightly went to the airport and brought his ticket for Japan, did his packing of things, and patiently waited for his day of departure.

~~~

Into all these excitement, he completely forgot to tell this important to most of the people. And one of them were Iwaizumi. When he realized, it had been pretty late, it was his departure day AND he was already at the airport, so he felt guilty. Even if he told this to Iwaizumi now, he won’t be able to join him, but if he didn’t told him, he might also get mad. So instead he thought of sending him a text, and so he did.

“Hey Iwa! So I got a chance to visit Japan and I’m leaving Argentina today. Sorry I forgot to tell you this before but please don’t be mad at me. Hope you do well in California.”

Hope this will work. Oikawa thought guiltily, as his plane take off from the land, taking Oikawa back to his home with it.

~~~

Oikawa couldn’t believe his eyes.

He was in Japan.

After all this time. After almost 3 years.

He could feel the tears forming in his eyes. He quickly wiped his tears. It wasn’t all done yet. He got down from the plane, finished his paperworks at the immigration, the finally left the airport.

He took the bus in front of the airport and patiently waited for his stop. When is arrived, he got down from the bus and saw his very familiar neighborhood. It was still the very same, as if nothing was changed. He walked into the alley and soon enough, he reached his house.

He nervously pressed the door bell and heard same time rung. And after a while, a female brunette swiftly opened the door.

“Nee-san!” Oikawa addressed her, “Oh my God! How are you?!” He said, hugging the girl.

“T-tooru? Goodness, it’s really you!” The girl squealed, “What a surprise! Why didn’t you tell us?!”

“Haha, kinda forgot, but also wanted to surprise you guys!” Oikawa said happily.

“Eh! I’m so happy to see you, it’s been so long little brother,” She said, “Oh my goodness, welcome home.”

“Mei? Who is it? Why are you screaming?” said another woman, approved the overwhelmed siblings.

“MOM!” Oikawa said, before running at the woman with open arms.

~~~

“So, what brings you here so suddenly?” Mei asked at tea, finally calmed.

“Well, I just missed you guys.” Oikawa said, “But what are you doing here? Where is Takeru?”

“He went to Tokyo to visit his aunt with his dad. So I thought I’d stay with mom and dad.”

“Aw, it’s been long since I’ve seen Takeru. I bet he’s pretty grown up now–”

Oikawa was cutted off by a small woofing noise, and soon later, a small ball of fur came rolling into the room.

“Aww, Shiro-chan, back so soon?” Mei cooed the little puppy. “Takeru’s pet. Takeru left him to me before leaving. So I brought him here.”

“Puppy!” Oikawa said, jumping in front of the dog like a little boy, “Aww, who’s a good boy? You are! He’s the precious nee-san!”

“I know right? Me and Takeru’s dad gave him to Takeru at his 11th birthday.”

“Awe, I seem to have missed a lot of fun.” Oikawa said sadly.

“Don’t be sad Ru-chan~,” Mei said, “Once Takeru gets back from Tokyo, he’ll come to visit you. Damn, he almost talked about you everyday when you were gone. He really missed you, so did we.” She said, threwing her arms around Oikawa, “I’m so glad you’re back, you can be with us to join the fun li’l bro.”

Oikawa hugged her back replying with an assuring yeah. Man, he really missed his favorite nee-san’s often bear hugs.

~~~

After a delicious dinner with all japanese items made by Oikawa’s mother, the after-dinner tea and gossips, the Oikawa family decided to call it a day. Oikawa went to sleep at his room upstairs, along with the other family members. Truly, the day went even better than he expected.

Oikawa laid on his old bed, eyeing his old belongings. His dusty furnitures, old volleyball lying on the floor, his old framed Seijoh jersey hung on the wall, his memories of older days flooded back to him. His powerful team, enthusiasm filled practices, funtime with friends. Damn, he really missed those days. He missed his friends.

Then suddenly he realized something.

Since he’s in Japan now, he can meet his friends again! He’s so stupid!

Oikawa took out his phone and dialled the number of his one very best friends. After a few rings, familiar voice groggily answered.

“Wah– what the heck?! Hello?” He heard the other boy sluggishly speak.

“Who is it Makki? Why are you screaming?” said another groggier voice.

“Who else is stupid enough to call at 1 AM?!” The peach hair boy screeched.

“Oh,” Matsukawa said, “Tell ’kawa, I said hi.” He turning and falling back to sleep.

“Yo, whattup Makki?!” Oikawa said enthusiasticly, “Everything good?”

“Yeah Oikawa,” Hanamaki said sarcastically, “Except for I had wake up past midnight to pick your phone.”

“Yeah well,” Oikawa said, “I had something to tell you,”

“What is it? Is there something wrong?” The boy asked worriedly.

“No stupid,” Oikawa said, “ Can you two meet me at the park tomorrow? Close to Seijoh?”

“Huh? Dude what are you blabbering? Aren’t you in Buenos? Are you drunk or some–”

“I’m here at Miyagi Makki.”

“Wait, FOR REAL?” Oikawa could hear boy screaming, “OH MY GOD, MATSSUN DID YA HEAR THAT? OUR TOORU IS AT MIYAGI! HE’S TELLING US TO MEET HIM TOMORROW! YES FOR REAL– Tooru ya bastard–” Hanamaki finally came back to the phone, “Why didn’t ya tell us before?!”

“If I told you you would’ve done this Makki.” Oikawa deadpanned.

“Whatever,” Makki said, “We’re coming to your house tomorrow and no buts! Anyway, is Iwaizumi with you?”

“No,” Oikawa said sadly, “It’s just me alone.”

“Well, NOT ANYMORE!” The boy screamed, “God, I’m so excited to see you.” He rejoiced. “We’re coming to meet you tomorrow!”

“Okay then, see you guys tomorrow.” Oikawa said, “I’m kinda tired, I’m gonna sleep.”

Oikawa quickly cut the phone before telling a quick bye, oh boy, he totally don’t want to deal Makki’s enthusiasm or he won’t be able to sleep tonight.

Oikawa shut his phone before tossing it in the other side of the bed and turning. Hajime didn’t reply to his text, did he not see it? Oikawa thought, He’s probably mad at me or something… Oikawa yawned, he knew he couldn’t keep up much longer, his body demanded rest now.

The boy silently fell in the land of dreams.

~~~

Oikawa woke up in a rush the next morning hearing the door bell rung instead of the chirping of birds, who could it be at this hour? He thought to himself. He checked the time I’m the wall clock, 6:30 am? Oikawa frowned. He did said Makki to meet him, but Makki never wakes up before 8, then who could it be? Oikawa slickly tried to go and get the door not to wake anyone up, quickly as possible.

Pretty confusedly, Oikawa opened the door.

“Who is it–”

“It’s me.” said the familiar portrait.

Oikawa was dumbfounded. He couldn’t believe his eyes.

It was Hajime.

“I-Iwa..?” He tried to say, in disbelief.

“Totally was not expecting me? Were you Tooru?” Iwaizumi smirked.

“But you–“

“Cut it off ’kawa.” Iwaizumi said, faking his anger, “Not gonna hug me? It’s been long you know?”

Oikawa didn’t had to be asked for it twice, he practically threw himself over the other man.

“B-but how did you manage to come here so suddenly, your classes, exams– How did you even get a ticket so quick?!” Oikawa said while practically squishing the man.

“What do you think crappykawa? Your gonna come here all by yourself and I’m just gonna sit there and let it happen?” Iwaizumi said, returning the hug with same amount of love, “I skipped everything okay? I just knew that I needed to see you, and I won’t get an opportunity better than this. I missed ya too much Tooru.”

“I missed you too, Hajime.” Oikawa said, dropping a few tears, “I missed you so much.”

Both the boys hugged each other until both of them heard a familiar lady squeal.

“Ahh! Hajime-chan!” Mei-san screamed, approaching the pair, “What a surprise! How are you?!” She excitedly said, hugging the only now separated from Oikawa’s embrace boy again.

“Mei-san! It’s nice to see you too!” Iwaizumi said joyly.

The trio went inside the house, finally leaving the doorway, where Iwaizumi was embraced by Oikawa’s parents once again, who also expressed that both of their boys where full of surprise recently. They all chortled over tea and breakfast Mrs. Oikawa served heartily, with Iwaizumi saying that his college’s cafeteria made him eat garbage all this time. And with Mei’s funny jokes and teasings, the Oikawa house sounded really happy very early in the morning. So naturally, they all had a fun time.

After finishing breakfast and all other enjoyable chaos, Oikawa and Iwaizumi finally found some time for each other. They sat in Oikawa’s room, talking heartily with often laughs heard, both of them clearly, very pleasant to find each other after a long time.

“How did you know when I’ll be here?” Oikawa asked.

“I didn’t. I just followed my instincts.”

“When did you get in here?”

“At 4 am.” Iwaizumi deadpanned.

“Sheesh, must be a shock for uncle and aunty.” Oikawa joked.

“Not really, unlike you, I remembered to tell them before coming.” Iwaizumi said.

“Huh? Then how did you not tell me?!” Oikawa asked stupidly.

“Ohhh, that? I don’t know Tooru-kun, why don’t you ask that question to yourself?” Iwaizumi snickered.

“Oh. Well about that– I’m sorry Iwa-chan.” Oikawa apologized, “I thought you would be upset if I told you.” He excused.

“Not everyone is like you shittykawa.” Iwaizumi said, violently ruffling Oikawa’s hair.

Before Oikawa could reply Iwaizumi with a ‘Mean Iwa-chan!’ they heard the doorbell rung again.

“Who is it this time?” Iwaizumi questioned.

“Must be Makki and Mattsun.” Oikawa replied, getting off of the bed.

Both of the boys heard random chit-chats of Oikawa’s mom and the said pair while getting down to the first floor. And before they could greet the guests, Hanamaki screamed at Oikawa, as expected.

“Oikawa! My Dear friend! I missed you so much–” He started dramatically, before noticing the other man, “ ’Kawa you snitch, you said you were alone! What is Iwaizumi doing with you then?”

“Seem like someone isn’t happy to see me.” Iwaizumi joked.

“Bro Iwaizumi, of course I’m glad to see you,” Hanamaki said, “But why did Oikawa said you didn’t come with him?”

“He didn’t.” Oikawa said, “He just landed this morning, I didn’t know anything about it.”

“Hmm, lousy excused, but excepted.” Makki said, before hugging both of his old friends.

“Glad to see you guys,” Mattsun said, joining them.

“He didn’t sleep all night,” Makki told them, “Then dozed off at 4.”

“Not helping with the eye bags bro,” Oikawa laughed.

“Says the one who thought it would be nice to call us at the middle of night and say that he’s here.” Mattsun teased back.

“Honestly you two can open a ‘puffed red eyes’ club together. ” Hanamaki said sarcastically. Four of them laughed together heartily at Hanamaki’s joke.

“Makki seriously you–”

“You guys seem to have fun.” said a familiar lady brunette, “It’s been so long since I’ve seen my brother and his friends enjoy themselves like this. Why don’t you guys go for a walk outside, the weather is nice today.”

“Yeah, I was thinking the same thing.” Oikawa said. “Let’s go around the city, we can go to the park, we can visit the school again, and then come back before lunch.” He suggested.

“Sounds like a plan.” Matsukawa said, “Count us in.” He said for Hanamaki and himself.

“I’m in too,” Iwaizumi said, “Sounds fun.”

“Good.” Mei agreed, “Have fun then guys. Oh and Ru-chan,” She called for Oikawa, “Could you guys take Shiro-chan with you? Poor guy is being bored around the house.” She said, and along with it they could see a small ball of fur running towards them softly woofing.

“Cute dog,” Matsukawa said, while Iwaizumi and Hanamaki bowed down to pet it.

“Of course Nee-san!” Oikawa said, “It’ll be nice if he goes.”

“I don’t see why not.” Iwaizumi said, agreeing with Oikawa.

“Thanks guys.” Mei said, “And Ru-chan, please take care of him, he might get lost, he’s still a baby after all.” She said petting the puppy before getting upstairs.

“Wow,” Hanamaki exclaimed, “Mei-san sure does love the dog.”

“Well, what can I say,” Oikawa laughed, “She’s my sis and Take-chans mom after all.”

“Couldn’t agree more,” Iwaizumi said, “They are not Oikawa if they don’t love dogs.”

All four of them laughed together.

~~~

Three days later, Iwaizumi and Oikawa were together at the park behind Seijoh. It was a sunny day, the fresh air and smooth grass were very refreshing, and while the crickets buzzed rhythmically both of them sat together, oddly quiet.

“So, you’re leaving tonight then,” Oikawa said sadly.

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi replied, “My day-offs are ending today, I’ll have to join classes from tomorrow.” He said in a unhappy tone. “The same boring routine starts from tomorrow again, classes, training, home. Ugh,” he groaned, “Just thinking about it makes me stressed.”

“I’m gonna be alone here then,” Oikawa said with a sigh.

“You’ll still have Mattsun and Makki,” Iwaizumi tried to cheer him, “And your parents, and Mei-san, probably Takeru soon too, and if you get bored of all these people, Shiro would be more than happy to accompany you.” Iwaizumi laughed along the joke.

“I know I’ll be able to be with them Hajime,” Oikawa said, “But they aren’t you.”

Both of the boys stayed quiet for a while, heavy hearted knowing that soon they’ll be apart again, no matter what they say, only the thought of it hurt them.

“I’ll leave tonight,” Iwaizumi said, “And maybe we won’t see each other again for a long time. But still, remember that every single moment we spent together will forever be precious to me.”

Oikawa laughed, “Say Iwa-chan, you’re being extremely nice today?”

“Yeah, well, maybe we won’t be able to meet for a long time, so I just wanted to cheer you up,” Iwaizumi said, “But I really meant what I said.”

“I know.”

Again, silence.

“Iwa-chan, couldn’t we stay here for longer?” Oikawa asked, “Maybe for forever, just you and me, in here, under these trees and bushes? Let’s just stay here, couldn’t we?” he sounded like pleading now.

“Tooru, you’re just being silly right now,” Iwaizumi commented, “You know even if we want, we can’t.”

“Why not Hajime?” Oikawa asked, “We don’t need anything, who cares about naïve dreams and weird wishes? I don’t need anything else if you’re here with me.” He said forcefully.

“Tooru please,” Iwaizumi pleaded, “We both worked hard on our ways, we can’t just give up on to them, no matter how hard it is. I know i sound selfish, but don’t get me wrong,” He said, “Ever since we were kids, we always had these dreams, together, it’s basically part of our souls, we’re incomplete without them, we both always wanted to fulfill our dreams, and now if we back up, what’s the point of chasing them our whole life?” Iwaizumi smiled, “And as your partner, I won’t be able see you give up on your happiness like this. ”

“I know you’re right, but it just hurts so bad.”

“I know, but one day, when we have achieved our dreams, we’d be together, we’d inseparable, we’d be together forever, just like you said. I promise.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Oikawa smiled sadly, “though it’s hard, but still, I’ll do my best to fulfill our dreams, and then, we’ll be together, I’ll come back to you, and Hajime,” Oikawa said, “Please come back for me too, cause I’ll be always waiting for you, always, and that’s a promise from me.” He dropped a tear in the green grass under him.

Iwaizumi didn’t answer, instead, he kissed Oikawa tenderly. Oikawa returned the kiss back. Though they kissed before this a lot of time, still, this time it felt like comforting, promising, soothing, as if it were a ice gently rubbed over a burn. Both of them stayed like this for a while.

“Hey Tooru?”

“Yeah Hajime?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too Hajime,” Oikawa said with a smile.

“Keep smiling like this. I don’t want to go back to Cali with the image of you being all gloomy.” He said heartily. “And don’t worry to much, maybe we can come back home again next summer, and maybe for longer than this time.”

“Fine, but for now, let’s stay quiet for some time.”

“As you wish Tooru.”

Both Oikawa and Iwaizumi stayed over the matress of grass. Head on each others shoulders, they sat there, far away from their lives, dreams, those stayed beyond seas. Maybe not for long, maybe they’ll have to go back to it, but for now, they had each other, and that’s all that mattered.


End file.
